Hetalia Costume Party (One-Shot)
by Jake Valentine
Summary: This was just a random RP with a friend of mine and it ended in a weird costume party. Since the plot was as random as hell I decided to make it a One-Shot. Don't kill me if it's bad! P.S.: We included the headcanon that a special strand of Germany's hair is his erogenous zone.


**Berlin was visiting Austria after he decided to tease him a little. So Berlin decided to play the piano to express how pathetic Austria was.**

* * *

Berlin: "You mad bro?"

* * *

**He said with a troll face and Austria just facedesked the music sheets. Meanwhile Hungary pulled out her frying pan and stared at Berlin with a look that could kill anyone.**

* * *

Hungary: "How dare you insult Austria-san in such a fashion…"

Berlin: "Kesesesese! Cause I can!"

* * *

**Berlin said laughing and ran away while Hungary was throwing her frying pan at him. He managed to dodge it but she was chasing him with a demonic look on her face.**

* * *

Berlin: "You mad bro?"

* * *

**Suddenly the sewer top right in front of him opened and France came out.**

* * *

France: "Ohonhonhon~ Now I can watch Austria playing his piano~"

Berlin: "Whoa!"

* * *

**Berlin managed to jump over the sewer top but Hungary tackled him while he was jumping and he fell over. She pinned him down and pulled out a miniature sized frying pan.**

* * *

Berlin: "Oh shit…!"

Hungary: "I could hurt you right here and now, but that isn't very ladylike."

Berlin: "Pinning me down isn't either."

Hungary: "So I'll show a little mercy. But you'll still be punished."

Berlin: "And how?"

* * *

**Suddenly Hungary took out a bunch of costumes that are EXACTLY Berlin's size along with a camera and her rape/ yaoi face on.**

* * *

Berlin: "Shit…"

* * *

**So she forced him to wear one of the dresses. Now Berlin was dressed up as a neko maid and Hungary was taking A LOT of pictures while Berlin was blushing.**

* * *

Berlin: "C'mon…!"

Hungary: "Oh no. You still have seven more outfits to try on."

* * *

**The outfits range from smexy nurse to a glittery fairy. After a while Berlin started to enjoy it.**

* * *

Berlin: "I'm a motherfucking fairy~!"

* * *

**Hungary snapped some photos while running around Berlin.**

* * *

Hungary: "And now, the final one."

* * *

**She said holding up a wedding dress.**

* * *

Berlin: "Who's the groom?"

* * *

**Berlin asked putting on the wedding dress.**

* * *

Hungary: "Don't worry. Photoshop shall be helpful in that department."

* * *

**She started taking photos while Berlin was posing for her.**

* * *

Hungary: "Alright, you may go now. But, you aren't getting back your normal clothes."

* * *

**Hungary said before walking away like a boss with Berlin's clothes and leaving him behind in the wedding dress.**

* * *

Berlin: "What…?"

France: "Ohonhonhon~"

Berlin: "Yo! France! I could need some help!"

France: "And what would that be mon cher?"

Berlin: "I want my clothes back from Hungary."

France: "…"

Berlin: "W-what is it…?"

France: "Last time when I went to Austria's house, she…"

* * *

**He put his hand on his head where Hungary once hit him with her frying pan. Berlin stood right in front of France and pouted.**

* * *

Berlin: "C'mon you pussy!"

France: "If you aren't scared, why don't you do it!"

Berlin: "You think I really want Austria to see me like this?"

* * *

**Berlin asked pointing at his dress.**

* * *

France: "At least you'll look better than usual when you're over there. And plus, I'm too beautiful to die!"

* * *

**Berlin looked at France with a death stare.**

* * *

Berlin: "Fine."

* * *

**Berlin said and walked inside. Austria was sitting at his piano playing pathetic piano songs somewhere inside.**

* * *

Berlin: "Hey! Austria! Where's Hungary?"

Austria: "With Italy in her room. Why do yo-"

* * *

**Austria suddenly stopped talking when he turned around to look at Berlin.**

* * *

Austria: "….."

Berlin: "What?"

Austria: "Your shoes doesn't match your dress, your hair's a mess and don't even get me started on the lack of make-up. You're so unprepared even on your own wedding day!"

Berlin: "Oh, you're right! I'm gonna fix that right now!"

* * *

**Berlin said on his way to the bathroom and closes the door.**

* * *

Austria: "I'll never understand Germans…"

* * *

**He said sighing and started to play the piano again. After a while Berlin comes back wearing matching shoes with a perfect make-up and a long blonde wig.**

* * *

Berlin: "I'm back baby! How about now?"

* * *

**Italy was standing right behind Berlin and Hungary was next to Italy taking photos.**

* * *

Hungary: "Wow Berlin, I knew you were weird but this tops everything."

Italy: "Ve~ Berlin is a very pretty lady~"

Berlin: "Kesesesese! I'm so beautiful! *Chuu~*"

Italy: "May I have a copy for Germany and Prussia?"

Hungary: "Sure thing Ita-chan~"

Berlin: "Wait… what…?"

* * *

**So Hungary and Italy left to develop the photos in Hungary's room. But then Berlin though that the situation wasn't that bad.**

* * *

Berlin: "Nah… I don't care anymore. Hey! France!"

* * *

**Suddenly France opened the door and entered Austria's house.**

* * *

France: "Yes?"

Austria: "Don't enter my home without knocking!"

Berlin: "How do I look like?"

* * *

**Berlin said ignoring Austria and posing for France. At first France didn't notice that it was Berlin.**

* * *

France: "Do you know where Berlin is ma chérie?"

Berlin: "Dude, it's me."

* * *

**Berlin said pointing at his scar on his face and France screamed and gasped in shock.**

* * *

Berlin: "Kesesesese! I'm beautiful! Let's show it to Spain!"

France: "Okay!"

* * *

**So both went to Spain's house and Berlin kicked in the door.**

* * *

Berlin: "Spain! Are you here?"

* * *

**Spain was sitting in the living room with Romano, Prussia and Belgium. Berlin walked in and stood right in front of them.**

* * *

Berlin: Yo bitches! *Chuu~*"

Romano: "Ugly."

* * *

**Romano said and took a bite of his tomato while Belgium was taking pictures nosebleeding.**

* * *

Spain: "Wooooooooooooooah!"

Prussia: "Berlin?!"

Berlin: "Damn right!"

Spain: "Oh wait! That's Berlin?!"

Romano: "Still ugly."

Belgium: "I think he's sexy."

* * *

**Belgium said with a smile on her face while Romano just took another bite of his tomato.**

* * *

Berlin: "That's mean Romano~"

* * *

**Berlin said with a sad puppy face. Romano was looking at Belgium when she said that Berlin looked sexy with his outfit and it was obvious that Romano was getting jealous.**

* * *

Spain: „Romano has become a tomato again~"

Romano: "Shut up you bastard!"

Berlin: "Cute~"

* * *

**Berlin said and sat down next to Romano.**

* * *

Prussia: "That's my awesome lil bro! *Laughs*"

Belgium: "If you're jealous Roma-chan, how about wearing this?"

* * *

**Belgium said with a smile on her face holding a cat costume.**

* * *

Berlin: "It'll be fun Romano~"

* * *

**Romano was mumbling curse words in Italian when he took the costume and left the room. Suddenly Prussia had a great idea.**

* * *

Prussia: "How about we all wear costumes?"

Belgium: "Perfect idea!"

* * *

**She said and pulled out a huge box with costumes.**

* * *

Berlin: "Big bro! Let's invite Germany and Italy, too!"

* * *

**So Berlin and Prussia called those two. Pretty much every country showed up. Even Sealand.**

* * *

Berlin: "Now everyone is here!"

* * *

**He was still wearing the dress and the wig. Everyone was either talking, complaining or trying to find a costume while a certain fellow tried to convince the others that he's a country. England was wearing a nurse costume while America was dressed like Wonderwoman.**

* * *

England: "Why am I even here?"

America: "I would say that we look amazing dude!"

* * *

**France was wearing a pink dress while Russia was dressed like Anastasia and Japan was wearing a maid outfit. And then there's China, dressed as a sexy bunny.**

* * *

France: "Big brother looks so fantastic~ Ohonhonhon~"

Russia: "This is fun, da?"

Japan: "I'm not really sure…"

China: "Well, at least yours isn't that embarrassing aru…"

Prussia: "Kesesesese! I look so awesome!"

Germany: "…"

* * *

**Prussia was wearing the clothes of Nyo!Prussia and Germany was a neko-maid. But nothing could beat the Italy brothers dresses as sexy cats.**

* * *

Berlin: "So cute!"

* * *

**He said and hugged them after jumping on them. Suddenly Hungary walked over to Germany and handed him a bag of catnip with pasta scent and pointed at Italy. Germany took one and walked to Italy.**

* * *

Germany: "Hey, Italy."

Italy: "Ve~ How are you Germany?"

Germany: "Well…"

* * *

**He walks holding the catnip in front of Italy and moved it a little bit. Italy's cat ears and tail turned completely straight and his eyes had a cat like flare. His facial expression also looked like the one of a cat. And Berlin was still hugging Romano. Suddenly Spain came in wearing a flamenco dress and Romano blushed. Meanwhile Italy was playing with the cat nip.**

* * *

Italy: "Ve~ Ve~ Ve~"

Spain: "I don't really think that this dress suits me."

Belgium: "Then try this one."  
Spain: "Sure~"

* * *

**Belgium was holding a tomato fairy dress and Spain put it on. Then he looked at Romano.**

* * *

Spain: "How do I look like Romano?"

Romano: "I-I-IDIOT! Y-YOU DON'T LOOK G-GOOD AT A-ALL!"

Berlin: "Awww~ He likes it~!"

Romano: "N-NO I D-DON'T!"

Berlin: "You do~"

* * *

**Romano hissed at Berlin and Prussia was laughing which was followed by a pouting Romano.**

* * *

Germany: "I guess I'm going home…"

* * *

**Suddenly Italy pounced on Germany and hugged him.**

* * *

Italy: "But I want to stay a little longer Germany~"

Germany: "*Sighs* Fine."

* * *

**Italy smiles and starts to play with Germany's hair. But then he accidently pulled at the special hair and Germany made a strange noise. Everyone turned around to Germany in an instant.**

* * *

Italy: "What the…?"

* * *

**And then Italy starts to play with this hair strand like a cat with yarn. Berlin smirked evil and walked to Germany.**

* * *

Berlin: "So~"

* * *

**While Italy was playing with Germany's hair, Berlin hugged his brother.**

* * *

Germany: "Don't you dare to touch it Berlin…!"

Italy: "I'm sure Berlin want to play too though. *Smiles*"

Berlin: "Oh, of course I want~"

* * *

**Berlin said smirking. While Italy was now busy playing with Germany's cat ears Berlin started to pull at that hair strand and Germany tried not to make any strange noises. Everyone was watching intently and Belgium, Japan and Hungary had a weird grin on their faces.**

* * *

Berlin: "Tehehehehe~"

* * *

**Of course Germany lectured him about it at home and Berlin never touched Germany's hair again. But Berlin's not Germany's only brother. ****(¬****‿****)**


End file.
